


Pike Goes to Hell (Halloween Special)

by JamieTayl



Series: Monsters and Mana [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Halloween, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Multi, SHEITH - Freeform, klance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTayl/pseuds/JamieTayl
Summary: Pike and his party visit Keith's mom in hell and celebrate an important demon holiday.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Monsters and Mana [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Pike Goes to Hell (Halloween Special)

The more time Keith spent in the party, the more suspicious Pike got. Human scents were rather weak compared to Tabaxi. Human’s usually smelled like things they came into contact with, like food or perfume. Keith had a distinctive spicy scent. When the party visited villages, a few people remarked how unusual Keith’s violet eyes were. Pike thought Keith might perhaps be part elf, but he didn’t know why Keith was hiding it. Valayun was an elf, and Pike was Tabaxi, and Meklevar was a dwarf, so another non-human person wasn’t a big deal. Pike knew Keith came from a small village, so perhaps the villagers were not accepting of elves. Valayun smelled like something fresh, like eucalyptus or mint, which was different from Keith. That wasn’t enough to go on, though, considering Valayun was the only elf Pike had ever smelled. 

They were traveling on foot to the city Isonlas where Gyro said they could make a lot of money. Pike didn’t particularly care about money, but he was looking forward to seeing a city for the first time. Pike walked next to Gyro. Pike’s bobcats, Dream of Days and Tree Blossom, walked beside him. Pike’s shoes were off so he could feel the earth beneath his paws. 

“Gyro, what are the races other than human, dwarf, elf, and tabaxi?” Pike asked. 

“I know of tieflings and dragonborns, but I’m sure there are more I am not aware of,” Gyro said,” Oh, and orcs. I think there’s an underwater race, too”. 

Gyro explained that tieflings' ancestors infused their bloodline with demons. He described how they looked. 

“I think dragonborns are part dragon and look like dragons in human form, but I’ve never met one,” Gyro said. Gyro told him about orcs as well. 

Pike was intrigued by these races he had never heard of. 

“I wonder if a tabaxi has ever mated with one of those races,” Pike said. He imagined a kit with a mix of scales and fur. 

“I have no idea. I only know tabaxi exist because of you.” Gyro looked at Pike’s ears. Pike twitched one ear involuntarily. The group stopped to take a water break. 

“Would you be comfortable with me touching your ears again like I did that one time?” Gyro asked. 

Pike nodded. Gyro reached out and gently stroked Pike’s ears. Pike closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“Gross, get a room,” Meklevar said. 

Pike didn’t know what that meant but he didn’t like her tone. Pike opened his eyes and pinned her with a glare. 

“If you are uncomfortable with physical affection, then I will not touch you,” Gyro said,” but I will not cease to be affectionate with my friends where you can see it.”. Gyro didn’t cease petting Pike’s ears. Gyro’s hand was rough, but his motions were so gentle that it didn’t tug on his ears or head fur. 

They stopped at dusk half a day’s journey from Isonlas. Gyro caught some fish and Block prepared it. Pike sat next to Gyro, and Keith sat on Pike’s other side. Pike ate his fish with enthusiasm. 

“Can I touch your tail?” Keith said with no warning. 

Pike choked on a piece of fish. 

“Nevermind, whatever.” Keith went back to eating his own fish. 

“You can, just don’t pull,” Pike said. Pike’s tail was curled in his lap to keep it away from the dirt. Keith stroked Pike’s tail. 

“It’s fluffy,” Keith commented. That made Pike’s face redden. It was actually an insecurity of his that he had so little fur. He only had it on his ears, tail, and paws. He wished he had thick, fluffy fur all over like his mother. Keith was gentle, which Pike appreciated. He didn’t usually let people outside his clan touch his tail, but he was close to his party members. 

“I’ve heard humans don’t usually have violet eyes,” Pike said. Keith drew his hand back. 

“Are you part elf?”. Keith crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. 

“No. I’m human,” Keith said. Pike could smell that lie from a mile away. 

“Whatever your race, I will be your friend for life,” Pike said. Gyro gently nudged Pike with his thigh and subtly shook his head. Pike waited until Keith went into his tent. He put his hand on Gyro’s thigh to prevent him from getting up. 

“Why doesn’t Keith tell us his race? We would all accept him,” Pike said. 

“It’s not my place to say,” Gyro replied. His cheeks looked rather pink. Pike drew his hand away. It was chilly that evening, and Pike wasn’t looking forward to sleeping in it. A gust of wind made Pike shiver and draw his cloak tighter around himself. 

“You can sleep in my tent if you like,” Gyro offered. His face was still pink. Pike normally slept in a tree. Pike followed Gyro into his tent. Gyro had one blanket and one pillow. That was alright, Pike didn’t use either, normally. Pike lied down in the corner and curled into a ball. He felt Gyro lay something soft on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw Gyro had covered him in a blanket. 

“I don’t want you to give up your blanket for me,” Pike said. Gyro insisted he would be fine but Pike rolled his eyes. He crawled over to Gyro and laid the blanket on top of both of them. He snuggled into Gyro’s side and used his chest as a pillow. This was much more comfortable than a tree branch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At midday, they reached Isonlas. They looked at the job board to see what they could do. Pike heard footsteps that were not from any of his party members. Pike and Keith turned to look and saw a tall person, taller than Gyro, covered head to toe in fabric. Pike could only see their eyes, which were violet. The top of their head was very bulky. It seemed as if they wore a hat beneath the fabric. 

“Keith, eez that you,” the person asked in a thick accent, addressing Keith. 

“Regris? What are you doing here?”. 

“Yer mom wanted to import some more pump’ins for when you and uncle Heith visit tomorrow.”

“That’s tomorrow?” Keith said. 

“Yeah, did you seriously forget the most important celebration of the year?”.

Pike wasn’t sure what this important celebration was. He knew it was Autumn, but that didn’t help. Tabaxi didn’t celebrate holidays. He knew of a winter holiday involving taking trees inside houses and a spring rabbit festival, but he hadn’t heard of a fall festival. It must be because he had only visited small villages in the past. 

“It’s hard to remember Halloween when only the big cities celebrate it,” Keith said. Keith introduced all of them to Regris, including Pike’s full-grown bobcats. Regris let them sniff his hand, which was covered in a glove. 

“It eez cool to finally meet the people the runt is traveling with,” Regris said. Keith looked pissed but didn’t say anything. 

Pike wondered why Regris was covered in fabric. He remembered Gyro told him sometimes humans do that for religious reasons, so maybe that was why. 

“How about visiting a day early zis year? I’m sure yer mom would love to meet yer friends,” Regris suggested. Keith walked forward and whispered in Regris’s ear. Regris chuckled and whispered something back to him. Keith shook his head vehemently. They had a staring standoff. Regris gestured toward Meklevar and Valayun. Pike guessed that had to do with their race. Meklevar was a dwarf and Valayun was an elf. Pike was Tabaxi, but he was currently hiding his cat-like features, as he always did in places with humans he didn’t know. Finally, Keith slumped in defeat. 

“I’m not fully human,” Keith admitted. He looked at his feet. 

“We accept you no matter what, Keith,” Pike said. Meklevar looked surprised at Pike’s statement. It was true Keith and Pike tended to argue a lot, but Pike would never stop being friends with someone due to their species. Block opened his arms for a hug. Keith looked at him uncertainly for a few seconds and then stepped into Block’s arms. He allowed Block to hug him, but he did not hug Block in return. That was okay, they were making progress. 

“So, what are you,” Meklevar asked bluntly. 

“I’m part demon,” Keith mumbled. 

Block took a step back. Pike had never heard of a demon. Gyro didn’t look surprised, but Pike already suspected that he knew Keith’s species. 

“Demons are supposed to live in hell, though,” Meklevar said. 

“Well, excuse me,” Keith said sarcastically. 

“Keith eez ‘uman too. Ees parents agreed ‘e should be raised mainly on Earth,” Regris said. 

“Wait, are you saying you’re offering us the chance to visit hell?” Meklevar asked. Regris nodded. Pike wasn’t sure about this. He had never heard of hell, but judging from the other’s reactions it wasn’t a nice place. Perhaps they had misguided preconceived notions about it. Pike would like the chance to meet the other side of Keith’s family, and he always liked exploring new places. 

“I’d love to meet your mom and visit hell,” Pike said. 

“Ugh, fine. I have to warn you guys there won’t be many vegetables or fruit for you to eat, other than pumpkin,” Keith said. 

Block was fine with that, surprisingly, because he had dried fruit and vegetables he could easily rehydrate with water or his magic. Keith assured Pike there would be plenty of meat. Block was hesitant about going to hell in general, but friendship won out in the end. Pike didn’t know why everyone was being so rude about Keith’s mother’s homeland. They weren’t particularly nice about his species, either. If they said anything outright rude, Pike was going to scratch them. People had been mean to Pike about his species before, and he wouldn’t stand for that treatment of his friend. 

“We have a fast commute because we have a direct portal into our circle of ‘ell, so it won’t take forever getting there,” Regris said. Regris explained he was at the job board because he needed money to get food. He complained that his auntie could have given him money but she wanted him to ‘build character’. Regris took an offer to help an elderly lady move belongings she wanted to donate to a children’s shelter. Everyone in Pike’s party helped out. 

“Bless you all,” the woman said to them as she handed Regris the money. Keith flinched. Regris went to the open-air market and purchased a pumpkin. When Valayun revealed that she had a bag with limitless storage space, Regris bought all the pumpkins available in the market. He led them into a forest. They walked for thirty minutes and then came to a clearing.

“Technically I can do zis anyvere, but I alvays go to a spot where I know ‘umans won’t be,” Regris explained. Regris took off his gloves to reveal his hands with purple skin. He flexed them, which revealed long claws, even longer than Pike’s. His left pointer finger glowed with violet light. Regris drew a circle in the air and then rapidly wrote symbols inside the circle. The circle and symbols glowed with the same light as his finger. Pike was mesmerized by the pretty light. When the circle was full of writing, Regris drew his hand above his head and then downwards. The circle and symbols evaporated and instead revealed a new landscape. A stone passageway open to the sky led into the distance. The sky was black with red vapors floating across it. Regris made a grand, sweeping gesture towards the portal.

“Velcome to Maladomini, seventh circle of ‘ell. Home of the extremely ‘andsome devil, Regris-”

“Oh shut up,” Keith interrupted. He stepped through the portal. Everyone walked in after him. The portal closed behind them. The first thing Pike noticed was the heat. It reminded him of his home in the rainforest. All Pike could see of the world was the stone hallway in front of him and the sky above. The red vapors offered them light, although Pike didn’t need it, since he could see in the dark. Regris took off the fabric covering his entire body. He had curved glossy black horns and lavender skin. His hair matched his violet eyes. He only wore shorts. His pointed black tail curled around his legs. He was quite attractive, like a tall demon version of Keith. Pike wondered what it would be like to have a tail without fur. 

“Why didn’t you make a portal closer to the castle,” Keith complained. 

“They need zee full experience,” Regris said. 

Keith sighed. The party walked for ten minutes before they saw anything else. Tall buildings of all different materials and colors and styles rose up over the stone walls of their path. He wished there weren’t walls so he could see everything. 

“Is that red vapor poisonous?” Meklevar asked. Pike started breathing shallowly. 

“No, it’s fine,” Keith said. Pike hoped he was right. Soon they came to the end of the pathway. Buildings surrounded them. It looked to be a small town. It was packed with demons that looked similar to Regris. Everyone was rushing around. Chickens walked around people’s feet. The houses all had pumpkins in front of them. Regris led them into tight alleyways and wide bridges over nothing but rock until they arrived at a purple path made of what looked to be amethyst. 

“I wanna eat these, they look so good,” Meklevar said. Pike knew Meklevar preferred jade and emerald over other stones, so she must be awfully hungry. 

“I vouldn’t recommend zat since zee rocks probably have venom and slime on zem,” Regris said. No one questioned that statement. 

They walked along the pathway until they reached a cast-iron gate. The fence surrounding it was made of black stone. Pumpkins were lined up on top of it. Every one had a scary face carved into it and glowed with light from the inside. Two guards stood beside the gate. Pike shivered. The guards had large, scaly wings and tails. Their horns were curved Like Regris’s but much larger. Their skin was red instead of lavender. The guards bowed to Regris and Keith.

“Velcome, your royal ‘ighnesses,” they said simultaneously. Ooh. Keith was a prince. Fancy. Valayun was the only other royalty in their group...maybe Keith would want to marry her. Pike felt his heart sinking at the thought. His mom was the clan chief, so maybe he still had a shot. 

The guards allowed everyone to pass through. Inside the walls was a toadstool garden. They were all different patterns and sizes. Pike was excited to finally see some plants. The castle was gothic style architecture. Pike only knew that because Regris was giving them the ‘official tour’. Regris opened the door and they all walked in. The floor was black marble, and the walls were white marble. There were doorways on both sides of the room and across the large entryway was a staircase. The building was so tall Pike had to strain his eyes to see the ceiling. Regris went through a doorway to the right and they followed him. A large creature bounded towards Keith and bowled him over. Pike heard loud snuffling. He looked over and saw a huge wolf. It was up to Keith’s shoulders. It had different hues of blue fur. It licked Keith’s face vigorously. 

“Ugh, Kosmo, I missed you, but please get off,” Keith said. Kosmo continued to lick his face. Regris stood and watched while doing nothing to help. Pike saw a person shift behind Regris. A woman with lavender skin, like Regris but with feathery purple wings which matched her hair and eyes. They were drawn against her back but still visible. She was even taller than Gyro. She wore a simple black wrap skirt, and no shirt or other top covering. Pike wasn’t bothered by bare chests, but he knew Gyro was. Pike looked at Gyro. He was smiling at her. He must be used to her not wearing a top covering, then. The woman pulled the wolf back and helped Keith up. She squeezed Keith tightly. She spoke to him in a language that had long S sounds and Hs. It sounded like a snake was trying to talk. 

“I missed you too, mom,” Keith said in English. 

“I am Krolia. It is a pleasure to meet you,” she said in a slight accent, addressing the other party members. 

Pike felt something wet on his hand. He looked and saw a huge wolf was sniffing his hand. He stayed perfectly still. 

Pike made a quiet yowling sound. The wolf licked his hand. Pike flinched. Krolia pulled the wolf away from him. 

“I’ll take him to the other room.” Krolia picked up the humongous canine with no visible effort and carried him to the next room. 

Pike didn’t mean to ruin the other’s fun. He was sure Kosmo was a nice wolf, but Pike was scared of dogs. Humans occasionally ended up in the rainforest he grew up in, and somehow introduced dogs to the area. When Pike was a young kit, he was exploring the rainforest floor when a dog attacked him. They scared him ever since. 

“Stay,” Krolia said sternly from the other room. She returned without Kosmo. Pike breathed a sigh of relief. He felt relaxed for a second, and then there was a flash of blue light. The wolf stood in front of him again, wagging its tail. Pike shrieked. He climbed the nearest object. When he was a safe distance from the wolf, he realized the thing he climbed was Gyro. 

“Kosmo! I told you to stay! Bad dog. Go back.” Krolia opened the door and pointed. Kosmo looked at her hand and then back at her face. He didn’t move. Krolia sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Pike. There’s no telling a Blink dog what to do.”

“I can pick you up if you want,” Gyro said to Pike. Oh, right, his claws must be hurting Gyro. Pike climbed down while eyeing the wolf. Kosmo’s eager face was because he wanted to play with Pike, but Pike remembered the eager eyes of the dog that attacked him. Gyro picked Pike up with one hand. Pike rested his head on Gyro’s neck. Kosmo walked over and stood underneath Pike. 

“Kosmo, stop bothering Pike. He doesn’t want to play. Why don’t you go chase some chickens?” Keith said. Kosmo’s ears perked up at the word ‘chickens’. There was a flash of blue light and then he was gone. Pike kept his face pressed into Gyro’s neck. Pike suspected Kosmo was the most interested in him because he smelled like a cat. Regris distracted everyone by pulling three dozen pumpkins out of Valayun’s bag. Krolia was delighted. Pike had tried pumpkin before and he enjoyed it, but this was a little excessive. Perhaps it was a religious festival. They might worship some sort of pumpkin harvest god. 

“I apologize if this is an insensitive question, but what is your species,” Krolia said to Pike. Pike nervously checked that his ears and tail were hidden. How did she know?

“You do not smell human,” Krolia explained. 

“I’m Tabaxi,” Pike said. He didn’t usually go around revealing that, but since Krolia was a species also discriminated against in human culture, he figured it was okay.

“I must admit, I am unaware of that species,” Krolia said. 

Pike removed his scarf that was covering his furry ears. He untucked his tail from his waistband. Ah yes, this was much more comfortable. 

“He’s a cat,” Keith said. 

Pike wasn’t sure how he felt about that statement. 

“I see. It is lovely to discover new things,” Krolia said. Pike wasn’t sure if demons had the same rules about shoes as humans, so he kept them on. He wasn’t getting down from Gyro’s hold, anyway. Block was interested in the local cuisine. Krolia said they only ate pumpkin during this particular month, and during the rest of the year mostly ate meat. Pike thought that if he were going to eat this much pumpkin, he would only want to do it once a year, too. 

“Do you import all the meat from earth?” Block asked. He looked much more relaxed now that he was talking about food.

“The only earth meat we get in Maladomini is chicken, due to an accidental introduction of the species,” Krolia said. Regris smirked.

“And everyone eez very happy zat chicken is so eevailable now,” Regris added. 

“Unfortunately we have to get the feed imported since not many things grow here anymore. Heith is working on a solution for that,” Krolia said. 

Block continued discussing the intricacies of demon cuisine. Keith’s family kept talking about the ‘thinning of the veil’ so Pike admitted that he didn’t know what that was. Regris was horrified and proceeded to tell him the history of the demon and human festival. The last day of October was when the barrier between the spirit world and the earth was the thinnest. Humans dressed as scary creatures to fend off the spirits. Demons used this opportunity once a year to go to Earth and show their true forms. The day before the thinning of the veil, demons went ‘trick or treating’ in Maladomini for bits of meat, and then the next day they went to Earth. The trick or treating custom and the love of pumpkins demons adopted from humans. Demons did not trick or treat on Earth because they did not eat candy. Pike was interested in the going to Earth aspect. If demons could be themselves in public on the last day of October, then maybe Pike could, too. 

“Maladomini’s famous dish is pumpkin minced meat,” Krolia said, ”We import spices, vegetables, and the pumpkins.” Pike wasn’t paying much attention to their conversation. He nuzzled into Gyro’s neck. He smelled good. 

“Are you tired, Pike? I’m sure Krolia would let you take a nap,” Gyro offered.

“No,” Pike said. It came out more like a meow. 

“We have some pumpkin dishes prepared already if you would like to try them,” Krolia said to Block. Block agreed enthusiastically. Regris brought out pumpkin bread, pumpkin soup, pumpkin pie, pumpkin minced meat, and other dishes. Gyro put some food on a plate and offered pike a spoonful of minced meat. Pike closed his mouth around the spoon. It was tender and juicy. He was glad Block brought other food because he didn’t want to eat only pumpkin things for weeks. Meklevar loved the pumpkin bread and pie. She had unusual tastes for a dwarf. Most dwarves liked savory things, according to Block. Regris got out the pumpkin ale for everyone to share. Pike put his tongue in the glass and slurped some up. He grimaced. Pumpkin ale was not for him. Keith’s dad Heith arrived soon after, wearing an orange flannel shirt to be festive. He picked Keith up in a tight hug. Keith complained that he was going to break his ribs. Heith and Krolia kissed. Gyro coughed when it had been a few minutes and they were still kissing. 

They walked around the city outside the castle gates. Demon children went from house to house and got plates of pumpkin minced meat. Some of them wore masks that resembled human faces, although their horns were still visible. Everyone bowed to Krolia, Keith, and Regris. They nodded their respect to the others. 

“Halloween eve is the most joyous time of year,” Krolia said. Pike accepted an offered plate of minced meat and shared it with Gyro. Meklevar took a pumpkin muffin. Demon ladies wearing brightly colored short under flowing dresses with attached gold coins danced in a mesmerizing display. When they were all tuckered out from celebrating, they returned to the castle. 

“I am unaware of each of your species sleeping habits. We have many different types of bedrooms, so I’m sure we can find ones to your satisfaction,” Krolia said. 

Gyro carried Pike to a bedroom. It was huge. There were two large beds which Gyro called ‘king size’. He set Pike down on one of the beds. He curled up on top of one of the pillows. Gyro lied down beside him. 

“It’s amazing how you can curl up like that. You look so small,” Gyro commented. Pike smiled. He crawled over to Gyro and curled up on top of his chest. Gyro was comfier than a pillow. There was a flash of blue light, and then Keith and Kosmo were in the room. Keith glanced at them and then lied down in the other bed. Kosmo looked longingly at Pike but followed Keith. Gyro whispered into Pike’s ear. He nodded. 

“Keith, you can sleep with us, if you want,” Gyro said. Keith paused, then walked over and lied down beside them. Pike let his tail rest on top of Keith. Kosmo jumped up on the other side of Keith. Pike was relieved to have someone between him and the wolf. 

When he woke up, Pike was sandwiched between two people. Gyro and Pike were now lying on their sides. Pike was squashed into Gyro’s chest, and Keith's arms were wrapped around his stomach. Pike could feel Gyro’s body move as he breathed and Keith’s breath on his neck. Pike squirmed around until he was facing Keith. Keith’s eyes opened. He squinted at Pike and yawned in his face. Gyro grumbled and put his face in Pike’s hair. 

“Time to wake up,” Pike said. Gyro pressed a kiss to the top of Pike’s head and stretched his arms above his head. Pike turned so he could admire his arm muscles. 

They ate pumpkin pancakes for breakfast. Block made them with ingredients he brought with him. Regris and Krolia ate them without syrup, with their bare claws. Everyone spent a few hours getting ready. Krolia offered them a closet filled with costumes, makeup, and accessories. Pike decided he would simply be himself. He took his formal wear out of his bag. He put on his flowy blue shorts and matching vest, and then put on the body chains. Since it was a special night, Piked decided to go out and do the full formal outfit. He put gold bangles on his arms and put on dangly blue crystal earrings and a matching crystal necklace. No one would care about how he dressed tonight, nor his ears and tail. Everyone’s looks were accepted. Pike left the changing room and saw that everyone else was present, except for Krolia. Regris looked the same except he had donned a black button-down shirt and slacks. Meklevar put silver metal on her ears to make them looked pointed and carried a bow and arrows. Block wore a black cloak and fake horns. Keith wore a red button-down shirt and a black cloak. Fake blood dripped from his mouth. Heith had his arms around Keith and looked at him lovingly. Heith looked the same as before except he now wore a hat that looked like a pumpkin. Gyro looked exactly the same as normal. He stared at Pike. 

“You look dashing,” Gyro told him. 

“Thank you. But why aren't you dressed as anything?”. Gyro shrugged.

“I like being a paladin. I can’t imagine being anything else.” Everyone sighed. Their attention was drawn when Krolia entered the room. Her dress was black with a deep V-neck. She had dangly red earrings and bright red lipstick. Her violet eyes shone. 

“You look nice,” Keith said. Understatement of the century. Krolia kissed Keith’s cheek with a loud smacking noise. Keith tried to escape her grasp to no avail. When she was done, Keith’s face was covered in lipstick marks. Despite this, he was smiling. 

Krolia filled them in on their traditions as they walked to the center of town. The townsfolk surrounded them in a circle. Krolia made a speech in her native tongue. Pike didn’t understand a word, but it must have been a rousing speech, judging by the feet stomping. Krolia opened a portal with a flick of her wrist. It was giant, tall enough to fit a mountain and wide enough for the whole town to walk through at once. 

They arrived back in the city of Isonlas. It was night, with a full moon in the sky and bright stars to light their path. They didn’t need their light, though, with all the jack o' lanterns along the street. Pike walked proudly with the others along the street. Humans joined them. Krolia explained this was the yearly parade, the most famous part of the celebration. Humans threw candy at them as they walked. Pike snatched it out of the air and stored it in his bag. He was jealous of Valayun, who had a bottomless bag. She would share. Probably. Keith smiled wide, showing off his fangs. The humans would assume that was part of his costume, but Pike knew otherwise. Pike slipped his hand in Keith’s. Keith squeezed it and drew him to the side of the parade. Gyro followed. Keith and Gyro had a conversation with their eyes. They both nodded. Keith drew Pike’s face close to his own. 

“May I?” Keith asked politely.

“You may,” Pike agreed. Keith pulled him close and pressed their lips together. Pike wrapped his arms around Keith and held him close. Keith fangs nibbled on Pike’s lower lip. He licked a speck of blood off Pike’s lips. 

“Happy Halloween,” Keith said. Pike pulled him back into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed me :)


End file.
